


wonder

by asexuelf



Series: Emotions Challenge [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, F/F, Fade Spirits, Genderqueer Fenris (Dragon Age), Intimacy, Justice (Dragon Age) Positive, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Sharing a Body, justice has become lesbian, tagged as f/f because genderqueer wlw fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Unused to mortal flesh even after all this time, Justice explores Fenris' body.





	wonder

**Author's Note:**

> saw that the fandom has been getting pretty "justice is become evil!" heavy lately so thought id write a little "justice is become lesbian" because im justicelover98... dedicated to crow because justice has become lesbian and by gum so have i!
> 
> in this fic, fenris uses ze/hir/hirs and justice uses she/her pronouns
> 
> enjoy!

It's surprisingly cute, the way her hands are so sure and yet so shy. They don't tremble or waver in their task, but they move slowly, deliberately, cautiously… In some odd way, it suits her.

Fenris, for hir part, simply lays back against the old, moth-eaten sheets and tries to steady hir breathing. It's difficult to calm hirself with Justice so close, those brilliant blue eyes so piercing, but ze manages it just fine. Has to, for her sake.

Justice follows a line of lyrium from hir hip to hir ribcage, dragging and careful, avoiding touching the painful line of stone directly. Fenris both melts and tenses under her touch. "You're warm," she says, voice gentle with awe. Still, it fills the room just as steadily as her glow. "Your stomach and thighs especially."

Ze can't help a stilted chuckle. "Is the rest of me cold?" Small wonder that would be, how many holes and broken windows in this drafty mess of a home.

"No…" She leans down and presses the cool length of her nose against hir side. Fenris nearly kicks her on impulse, bringing hir knees even higher against the spirit's own (shared) ribcage. "But your skin can be cold in places where warmth shines from beneath. Here, it is entirely heat."

"I see." Ze swallows. "You are very inquisitive, for a spirit."

Justice stares up at hir again, her chin so close still that ze can feel the heat of her throat. "There is much to be understood here in your world. In the Fade, everything is... unexplainable. Things are as you perceive them, unless someone else perceives them with more strength or more power. But here-" She shakes her head, her blonde hair tickling hir stomach. "The rules of your realm are both concerning and intriguing."

Fenris curls hir fingers around the gentle curve of Justice's ear. Ze thumbs the hole in her right lobe, feels the way it's nearly healed over. "I am happy to intrigue you."

"Intrigue and beguile," There's something guilty in her voice, the way there always is when she's fallen to some mortal pleasure. "But Anders is at the surface again. Will you have him?"

Despite hirself, Fenris smiles. "I enjoy spending time with you," _ and you can stay if you want to, always, guiltless, blameless, _ "So tell Anders I want to see you more."

The corners of her lips twitch, so similarly and so differently than Anders' amused smiles. "You can tell him yourself. He is here."

"I know. So am I."

Ze leans forward to kiss her, just once, but when ze pulls away, it's Anders who looks back at hir.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
